Where it all Began
by Azariah X
Summary: Sequal to "Here".


**This is the continuation of my one-shot, "Here". You will need to read that first to understand what is happening in this one.**

**I want to thank everyone who read and enjoyed the first part of this series. I do not know how far I am going to take this series, so if you guys are enjoying it, please review and let me know if I should keep going.**

**A warning to Scott lovers, he is a bit of a jerk in this one…sorry.**

**Now, for all my readers who wanted to know what happened, join me as we go back to…**

**Where it all Began…**

**/**

_**There is a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably desirable. ~Mark Twain**_/

Logan had found his way back to the mansion a little after midnight.

The evenings events had made him antsy, so he decided to take a stroll through the woods surrounding the mansion, trying to find some peace.

He was glad to find that the festivities had ended, and the mansion was once again quiet.

The school's Grand Room had been transformed that day to host what Logan was sure to be the most lavish event he had ever witnessed in his 100 plus years.

Ororo Munroe's 21st Birthday Party.

He had thought that her 18th birthday was outrageous.

Was he ever wrong.

The party that had gone on that night had been insane!

Charles had spared no expense for his daughter's celebration. Every person he had ever come in contact with in his life had been invited.

Even Magneto himself got an invite.

Metal head didn't come, which caused Ororo disappointment, but he sent a gift that more than made up for his absence.

A 2010 custom made Polar White Mercedes Benz SLS AMG with a price tag around $190K.

Ole Mags didn't stop there. A Candy Apple red one was in the garage waiting for Jean.

Seeing Logan's shock at the gifts, Jean explained how Erik and Charles had been very good friends when they were little. It wasn't until Scott and Jean were teenagers that Erik left the school to form his Brotherhood.

Erik wanted to take them with him when he left, but Charles refused. They finally agreed that the kids were old enough to choose whom they wanted to be with.

For Scott, there was no question.

He turned his back on Erik and never looked back.

For she and Ororo, it was not that simple. They loved both men dearly and tried to persuade Erik to stay.

When he refused, they decided to stay with Charles. After all, legally, Ororo was Charles' daughter.

Although Erik was hurt, he understood and accepted their decision, but made it a point to let the girls know that he was always there if they needed him.

Besides the 300 plus guest, there were caterers, musicians, photographers, ice sculpters, etc.

You name it, it was in attendence.

And in the midst of it all, was the Goddess herself.

Logan finally had a the opportunity to catch up with her when Ororo decided she needed a breather and stepped out on the lower balcony.

"Ain't ya supposed ta be inside enjoying yer party?" Logan asked.

Ororo, who had been standing with her back to him, smiled brightly at the sound of his voice and turned to him.

"Oh, I am enjoying myself immensely, but it is a little overwhelming, yes?"

Logan snorted at that. "A little? I don't even think Jeannie and One Eyes wedding will beat this shindig."

Ororo gave a hearty laugh at that. " I assure you Logan, Scott's wedding shall be just as grand. After all, he is father's favorite." she offered him a mischievous wink.

"Ya really think that, darlin, cause I certainly can't tell with tha shit load of money he dropped on ya."

"Yes, everything has been wonderful. I received some very lovely gifts." with that she turned her body fully to face Logan.

"Speaking of gifts, Logan, I did not see any with your name on them." her voice had taken on a sensuous tone.

"Well, I ain't one ta be out shopping and stuff." his face showing his confusion at her change in demeanor.

"The most memorable gifts are the ones that cannot be found on a shelf or a showroom floor."

Logan rolled his eyes

Here she goes, talking in fucking riddles again. At least she was using words he could understand.

Before he could ask what she was talking about, she moved closer and placed her hands on his chest.

"Dance with me."

Logan began ta shake his head. "Naw, Ro, I don't dance much."

"Please, Logan. I wish for you to dance with me. Now you would not deny the birthday girl, would you?" She looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes.

He knew he should have said no, but just like many men before him, he could not say no to her.

His large hands came to encircle her tiny, silk clad waist.

Her slim hands came to rest on his broad shoulders.

They looked into each others eyes as their bodies began to move slowly to the music coming from inside.

He was purposely keeping her body at a distance, already having caught the slight scent of arousal coming off of her.

A scent that he was enjoying, more than he should.

And definitely more than he was allowed.

Ororo, it seemed had other plans.

Boldly, she moved her body right up against his and wound her long arms around his thick neck.

Logan immediately stiffened at the feel her lithe, warm body sliding against his.

Get away, get away.

His mind was screaming at him.

But his body was suddenly deaf to his own urgings.

His strong arms engulfed her entire body. Her body heat radiating right through their layers of clothing.

He could not help burying his nose in her hair that was pure white on this evening.

Vanilla and Honey.

A barely audible moan escaped her full lips. She was helpless to stop it. His hard body felt so good moving against her.

Logan's hands began to glide up and down her back, discovering her luscious curves that were clad in a white silk dress.

"Logan…" she breathed into his ear, instantly making him hard.

He tried to pull away before she noticed, but either he was too slow or she too quick.

She had definitely noticed.

Ororo pulled away from him to look him in the eye.

He expected her to have a sexy grin on her face.

Instead he saw and smelt her hesitance and uncertainty.

She's going to pull away, she should pull away, he thought.

Her delicate fingers traveled up his neck causing his blood to run hot.

Ororo's fingers finally came to rest in his thick unruly hair, pulling his face closer to hers.

Her warm, wet breath ghosting over his lips.

Finally, her sinfully full lips came to rest upon his.

Logan hesitated at first, knowing this was wrong. Ororo was young and impressionable, he didn't want to take advantage of her.

She should not be kissing him, and he should not be enjoying it.

But he most certainly was.

Being careful not to scare her, he added a little more pressure to the kiss. Ororo responded by opening her lips, just enough for his bottom lip to fit between hers.

They stayed for that for what seemed like hours, but was really only a minute or so.

Soon, that was not enough for him. Ororo had awakened desires in him he didn't know he had for her.

His tongue slipped out of his mouth to ghost over her lips.

Once again he felt her hesitate, but only for a moment.

Ororo opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to invade her sweet mouth.

OH. MY. GOD.

Although her kiss lacked a degree of experience that surprised him, it was still the best kiss he had ever had.

He could taste the remnants of the sparkling grape juice she was drinking earlier, mixed along with her own natural sweetness. Ororo loved all kinds of exotic fruit and he could taste them in her kiss.

His mouth continued to caress every nook and cranny of Ororo's mouth, while his hands rested firmly on her hips, holding her against his rock hard erection.

Ororo's fingers were massaging Logan's scalp and she was lightly moaning into his mouth.

Normally, Ororo detested cigars and cigarettes, and she rarely drank alcohol, but the combination of fine Cuban cigars and whiskey on Logan was like an aphrodisiac.

His hands were making her dizzy. They were big, strong and calloused, running over her soft curves.

Her nipples were straining against the white silk covering her bosom, aching for his attention.

His hands were moving closer to them, almost like he read her mind.

That's right, she thought. Keep going…almost there…OH Goddess…

"You want to take your tongue out my sister's mouth?" came a disgusted voice.

They immediately broke the kiss.

"Dammit." Ororo mumbled to herself as she fumbled with her dress.

Logan turned towards the balcony with a curse on his lips in order to hide his obvious erection from their unwanted guest.

Fucking cock blocker!

Ororo finally looked up to find an angry Scott and a shocked Jean looking at her.

Scott moved closer to Ororo.

He wasn't just angry. He was furious.

"I knew things were too quiet tonight. Knew it was too good to be true You just had to do something, didn't you. DIDN'T YOU!" He was now yelling at her.

Ororo stood with her chin up, challenging Scott's anger.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ororo demanded.

Logan didn't like Scott's tone, and he was not about to stand by and listen to him give Ororo shit. He turned to tell him just that, when he saw Jean shake her head, letting him know not to get involved just yet.

"You know exactly what I mean. Despite all the shit you do, Dad goes and throws you this ridiculously over the top party, with all of these influential people, and how does little Ororo show her appreciation? By practically fucking Logan right here on the balcony for everyone to see!"

Ororo's eyes were flashing white and the wind had picked up.

"You will do well to lower your voice Scott. As usual, you are being over dramatic. I was not doing anything wrong out here."

"Sweetheart, let me tell you. With the way you two were going at it, if I had a video camera I would of made a few bucks. You can be so selfish sometimes. I can't believe this. What are you going to do as an encore, fuck the best man at my wedding during the reception in a broom closet?"

One look at her and he instantly regretted what he said.

But it was too late.

The white faded from her eyes.

Logan couldn't see her face, but he could smell the tears. Ororo was no longer angry.

She was hurt.

By the looks on Scott and Jean's face, they knew it too.

Scott reached out a hand to her. "Ro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" his voice now soft and apologetic.

Ororo stepped back from him, right into Logan's chest. "Do not apologize Scott. You and I both know that you meant exactly what you said. It is good to know what you really think of me." her voice soft and broken.

The tears that she had been trying to hold back were know falling down her lovely face.

She turned Logan.

"I am sorry about all of this. Forgive me." her voice so low, he almost did not hear her.

"Ya got nothing ta be sorry about, darlin." he said into her hair.

He thought she was going to go back inside, but instead her eyes turned white again before she shot up into the sky.

He watched her until he could not see her anymore, and then turned his attention to Scott.

"Just what tha fuck is wrong with ya?" he growled at Scott.

Scott gave him an incredulous look.

"I should be asking you the same thing. I'm not the one who had my tongue down the throat of a girl who's at least 80 years younger than me!"

"Yeah, well I ain't the guy who just called his sister a whore and embarrassed her at her own party!"

Scott turned red at that, his anger turning into guilt.

"I didn't…I mean…she knows I was just angry." he spat out.

"Scott, we know you were angry, but what you said, it was wrong. You really hurt her." Jean said facing Scott, her voice laced with anger and disappointment.

"I know, and I didn't mean to. Ever since the Professor had his accident, she changed. I don't know what the hell she's thinking or doing, and sometimes I don't think she does either. I don't want her to get herself into something that even dad can't get her out of. I love her." Scott said pleading for Jean's understanding.

"Ya got a funny way of showing it." Logan sneered.

"Shut up, Logan. You are just as bad, taking advantage of her."

"I ain't take no advantage of her. She knows what she wants. I was just giving it ta her." he said with a smirk, knowing that would set Scott off again.

"Really? After all the Professor has done for you, I would think you would have the decency not to be trying to have sex with his daughter under his own roof. You're the adult Logan, you should know better." he accused.

Logan hated to admit it, but Scott was right.

Jean had had enough of both of them and decided to end things.

"I hate to break up this pissing match, but Scott, you need to find a way to get Ororo back to this party. Xavier is going to be looking for her and if she is not around he is going to want to know why." she stated matter-of-factly.

Logan tested the air with his sensitive nose.

"She's inside tha party." Logan offered.

Scott and Jean turned to look inside, only to spy Ororo sitting on Charles' lap having their picture taken.

Ororo's gaze turned to land on Scott. He could feel the hurt and anger all the way across the room. He could feel a coldness seeping into his bones.

Charles said something to her to get her attention, to Scott's relief

While Scott and Jean were distracted, Logan took the opportunity to escape into the darkness.

Crazy fucking night…

/

Now he was back, and upon entering his room and turning on his light, he found a note taped to his mirror.

_Come see me when you return. I shall be waiting._

No signature.

Logan took a sniff of the note. He knew exactly who left it.

Ororo.

Now, Logan never professed to being a genius, but he didn't need to be to know that it was a very, very bad idea to go to her room, especially after what happened earlier.

No, he was smart enough to know better.

Ororo liked to play with fire, and if he wasn't careful, they were both going to get burned.

He took off his black tee shirt and jeans, replacing them with his standard wife beater and pajama pants. He was bout to crawl into bed, when it dawned on him that maybe Ororo was still upset and needed someone to talk to.

He really couldn't blame her. Scott had acted like the ass Logan was always convinced he was.

If their wasn't a party going on he would have left 6 fresh holes in Scooter.

What kind of man would he be if he ignored her in her time of need?

Maybe I should just run up and check on her, Logan thought.

After all, he wasn't a total bastard.

Logan went up the flight of stairs that led to her attic loft. He knocked on the door which opened because it was not fully closed.

She had left the door open. She was waiting for him.

It made him feel good. He had never had anyone wait up for him before.

Never had anyone depending on him, seeking him.

Unfortunately, his good feeling only lasted a minute…

Because when he walked in and saw what she was _wearing…_

A sheer, white baby doll negligee with barely there panties.

Logan closed his eyes against the sight. She looked absolutely too fucking good to be true.

He wondered in that instance what the hell he had ever done to her because she was officially trying to kill him.

The vision of her now burned into his mind was both a blessing and a curse.

And if he did not leave soon, he was certainly going to be a condemned man.

"Logan…" her sexy voice reached his ears.

"Ro, ya need ta put some clothes on or I'm gonna have ta leave." His voice husky with lust.

Logan opened his eyes and watched Ororo move closer to him.

Move…move…his brain screamed out.

But his feet might as well have been cemented to the floor for all the good it was doing him.

"Come now, Logan. You do not really want me to cover up, do you?" she asked as she moved her body right up against his.

A lump formed in Logan's throat at the feel of her barely clad body pressed against him.

He was hopeless to answer her.

He swore he could feel her rock hard nipples burrowing into his chest.

Ororo, seeing that Logan was momentarily incapacitated, reached past him and lightly closed the door.

Logan heard the door closed and suddenly knew how a prisoner felt on death row.

His fate had been sealed.

Ororo began trailing her delicate fingers over his wrist, and travel up his ridiculously muscled arms.

They continued to travel up until they reached his face. She lightly traced his strong jaw and the outline of his ears.

Ororo finally finished her tortuous journey by settling her hands behind his head.

She pulled him close enough that they were sharing the same air.

"Come Logan. Partake of the forbidden fruit." she coaxed.

In that instance Logan thought how Adam was always blamed for the fall of man.

Well if Eve was anything like Ororo, he sympathized with the poor guy. People needed to cut him some slack.

She was currently baptizing his neck in hot, open mouthed kisses.

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore.

She asked for it, and he was gonna give it to her.

Logan grabbed Ororo under her arms and turned her around to push her against the wall, fusing his mouth to hers.

Ororo was startled by the pure desire behind his kiss. It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

A slight panic rose up in Ororo at Logan's bruising grip, but if Logan noticed, it didn't stop him.

He couldn't get his tongue deep enough in her throat. His eyes were rolling in the back of his head at the pure taste of her.

Ororo had unknowingly awakened the beast in him, and it would not stop until it was satisfied.

Ororo tore her mouth away when she needed air. Logan took the opportunity to place bruising kisses down her neck and the top of her breasts.

Roughly, he grabbed the delicate fabric of her negligee and ripped it right down the middle.

His eyes doubled in size at the beauty revealed to him.

Her breast were magnificent.

They were just the right size…firm and perky, topped off with milk chocolate nipples begging to be sucked and bitten.

And that is just what he did.

He feasted on her unbound chest, moving from the right breast to the left, alternating between sucking and biting.

Ororo was loudly moaning and hissing as his mouth worked over her sensitive peaks.

The sensations created by his mouth were driving her mad. She had her hands twisted cruelly in his hair, making him growl in pain at her tugging, but never stopping his assault.

Logan's hands traveled down to the tiny piece of lace covering her womanhood. He grabbed the delicate piece in his hand and ripped it completely off of her.

His fingers immediately made their way to her throbbing center.

She was so hot and wet, his fingers slipped easily in and out of her.

His mouth itched to taste her, but that would have to wait. He knew he did not have the patience for that right now.

Ororo's hands frantically made there way to push his pants and boxers down.

Logan roughly brushed her hands aside and quickly slid them down to his ankles.

Logan didn't stop, couldn't stop.

He didn't care one bit that he was about to fuck this young girl up against her wall.

Logan took his massive manhood and rubbed it on her dripping wet center for lubrication. The action of him rubbing against her swollen clit caused Ororo to buck against him and let out a guttural moan.

Logan moved his hot mouth to her ear.

"Ya want this don't ya. Ya want me to put this big dick in ya and fuck ya so hard…"

Ororo was so caught up in all the sensations he was creating that she could not answer.

"Come on, don't be shy now. Tell me ya want it…NOW!"

"YES!" she screamed. "Oh Goddess yes!" her head thrown back in ecstasy.

And with that, Logan reared back and buried himself deep inside of her in one thrust.

Then his body went completely still.

2 things were wrong.

Logan knew that he was bigger than a lot of men. He wasn't conceited, it was just a fact.

So when he slid in the first couple of inches into her tight body, nothing unusual registered…

…that is until he met with a little resistance and then felt something give way.

Then there was the blood curdling scream that nearly deafened him that Ororo let loose.

Fat tears made there way down her face that was twisted in beautiful agony.

Fat rain drops fell from the previously clear sky.

Ororo had been a _virgin_.

Logan had to concentrate to remain still, even though his body desperately needed to move. Her hot tight opening was squeezing him to the point of pain.

Suddenly, her inner muscles gripped him, causing Logan to reveal his canines.

Despite his best efforts, his hips bucked forward hard and he came.

He buried his face into her neck, trying to muffle the satisfied growl he could not contain.

Ororo's nails were digging into his shoulders as tears continued to stream down her face.

Once Logan gained control, he took her face into his hands and began to kiss her salty tears.

"Ororo, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby…" he said in her ear.

Ororo lifted her face to look at him. Her tear filled eyes were milky white and filled with embarrassment.

"Why didn't ya tell me darlin?" Logan asked softly.

Ororo tried to look away, but he grabbed her chin to keep her attention on him.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I…I was embarrassed. I…I thought if you knew, you would run from me." her voice was strained and laced with tears.

Logan held her face in his hands.

"Ya shoulda told me. I coulda really hurt ya. And of all people, why me? Why not someone else."

"I wanted this to be special, not some awkward fumbling by someone who just wanted to get his rocks off. You are a very passionate man and you bring that to everything you do. I knew…I know you can give me that." she answered sincerely.

Logan began to shake his head. "No…no. We have to stop."

Ororo's eyes had returned to their normal blue. "Why must we, Logan? It is already done. I want to know, Iwant you to show me. I promise, no strings attached. Just give me tonight, and then you can go." she pleaded with him.

Damn her and those eyes of hers.

She was right. The damage had already been done.

He had taken her virginity. He wanted to give her something in return.

Gently, he removed himself from her. He saw her wince at his withdrawal.

She could feel the mixture of blood and cooling semen running down her thighs.

"Alright. If we gonna do this, we gonna do it right. Now, why don't ya head on ta tha bathroom and clean yerself up."

Ororo nodded and turned to go to the bathroom. She turned around before disappearing inside.

"You will not leave, will you.?

He looked at her face, so open and trusting.

"Naw darlin. I ain't going nowhere."

With that, Ororo went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After Logan's turn in the bathroom, he came out and found Ororo sitting on her bed wrapped in a short robe.

She looked so young and innocent just sitting there waiting for him.

As he approached the bed, she stood up and let her robe fall to her feet.

Logan's towel followed.

He pulled her gently into his embrace and engaged her in a hot, open mouthed kiss.

Easily, he lifted her body off the floor and she wrapped her long, glorious legs around his waist.

Logan lowered them onto the bed, Ororo never breaking her hold on him.

He began to shower her face and neck with kisses, methodically following a path to her secret treasure.

Logan stopped at her belly button, swirling his tongue inside of the orifice, causing a surprised gasp to escape Ororo's lips, and her body arching to meet his greedy tongue.

Logan continued his tortuous journey down her body, settling between her legs without touching her where she ached to be touched.

He took a moment to inhale deeply, enjoying her natural womanly scent.

"Mmm, you smell soo good baby…I bet you taste good too." He growled into her thighs.

Ororo could feel his hot wet breath nearing her core. The feel of his mouth and his words had turned her on immensely, but she could not help the streak of panic that ran through her when he lifted her thighs on his shoulders and settled himself between her open thighs.

If Logan noticed, he didn't let on.

Instead, he looked up at her with a feral glint in his eyes. "Hold on tight, Ro."

And that was all the warning he gave her before he dove into her wet folds

Ororo's body shot up off the bed at the first touch of his tongue. Her fingers landed in his thick mane of hair and held him to her as he continued to feast on her.

Logan expertly worked his long, thick tongue on her, making sure no part of her went undiscovered, his whiskers abrasive against her soft skin.

Lightening began to dance along the ceiling as Ororo's moans and groans became louder and louder.

With one final flick of his tongue, her body went stiff before she cried out to the heavens in her ecstasy.

Her hold on Logan's hair tightened, causing him to grunt out at the pressure. His grunt vibrated to her core, causing her to release again, the pleasure draining all of her energy.

Logan softly kissed her thighs, gently coaxing her down from her orgasm.

He couldn't help but feel smug at the way he caused her to lose control. It wasn't the first time a woman had come apart in his arms.

But it was certainly the best.

Slowly, he made his way back up her sensitive body, settling his manhood between her still shaking thighs.

Making her cum had turned him on like nothing else. He could hardly wait to be inside of her again.

Ororo opened her eyes to see the man perched above her. She had never realized how incredibly beautiful he was until that moment.

She pulled him down into a kiss, his mouth still glistening with her juices. She licked his mouth clean.

She pulled back, smiling at him. "You were right Logan, I do taste good." she said in a husky voice.

Vixen.

He was gonna give it to her good.

And even though they had agreed no strings attached, he was going to make damn sure she compared every other man to him.

He lifted one of her legs to settle around his waist.

She, the other.

Carefully, he slid himself home, not wanting to cause her pain.

Ororo clenched her teeth at the feeling of Logan entering her.

After a few seconds, she realized the pain she was expecting never came, only a slight discomfort.

Logan looked at her to gauge her comfort level. She gave him a slight nod, letting him know it was OK to continue.

He began moving in and out of her, trying to set a rhythm for her.

Ororo's movements were awkward at first, but she finally got the hang of it, pushing her hips into his.

Her fingers felt the effort of his muscles, felt them relax and contract with his movements.

His hard stomach was rubbing against her swollen clit.

"Faster, harder…" she gasped hotly into his ear.

Logan picked up the pace, slamming into her at an alarming speed.

"Oh…shit…" he grunted.

He knew he was going to come soon, so he doubled his efforts to bring her to an orgasm first.

He reached his thick fingers between them and began to strum her like a guitar.

Ororo began to speak out in her native tongue as her pleasure mounted. White hot fire was coursing through her veins. If she did not know better, she would have thought she was about to explode.

"So…close…so…oh…OOOHHH!" she shouted.

Her orgasm hit like an oncoming train, catching her off guard.

Her nails dug into his backside and her teeth sunk into his shoulders.

Logan's head was thrown back in ecstasy, the veins in his neck popping out in his effort to contain himself.

Ororo's teeth released the hold on his flesh as she fell back boneless on the bed.

Logan rested his upper body on her and put his hands under her bottom, lifting her to him.

His massive hands held her still while he slammed into her body, seeking his release.

One…two…three strokes and he flooded her body once again with his seed. He continued to push into her until he had nothing more to give.

His body draped over her, too spent to think about the fact that he may be crushing her under his weight.

Ororo did not care. She found comfort in the weight of him.

Her hands were lazily drawing circles on his sweaty back as he calmed his breathing.

"My god, Ro…" he whispered into her ear.

Finally realizing that he was probably hurting her, he rolled to the side and looked up at the ceiling.

Neither said a word.

For fifteen minutes, they lay side by side, not touching, watching the stars in the sky through skyline.

Ororo turned to face him, running a finger softly down his face.

Logan turned slightly and caught her hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss her palm.

"Ya alright, darlin?" he asked, genuinely concerned if he hurt her.

She offered up a shy smile.

"Yes. A little sore, but pleasantly so." she answered shyly. She looked away from his eyes and gripped his hand with a little more pressure.

"What's wrong?" his voice laced with concern.

Ororo met his gaze again. "I…was I…OK?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Logan could see she was embarrassed by the question, but she had no reason to be. He tugged her closer so that their bodies were touching.

"You were fucking spectacular, and I ain't just saying that."

Ororo blushed under the cover of darkness. "Stop it…"

Logan propped himself up on one arm to look down at her. "In tha last 10 years I can remember, I ain't never had sex with a woman and shot my load in 2 minutes."

Ororo smiled brightly at that. "Thank you, Logan. And just so you know, you were pretty spectacular yourself." she said with a little more boldness.

"Well, I am the best at what I do." he said with a cocky grin.

Ororo lightly swatted his chest. "Seriously, thank you. It was the best birthday gift I received."

"Better than tha Benz?" he teased.

Ororo pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. She leaned down just until her lips met his ear.

"I do not know, Logan. I have not had the opportunity to _ride _it yet." she emphasized the meaning of her statement by grinding down on his obvious erection.

Logan growled into her neck, while positioning her onto his waiting length.

They enjoyed each other again and again throughout the night, until exhaustion lulled them into the deepest, most peaceful sleep either of them had ever experienced.

/

Logan and Ororo had slept so deeply, neither realized that they were no longer alone in her room.

They both jolted awake at the feel of something landing on the bed.

Logan was the first to come to awareness. He sat up to see what landed on the bed. It was a sizeable manila envelope.

He let his gaze move to the foot of the bed, and that is when he saw him.

Charles Xavier.

"Fuck" Logan muttered, running his hand roughly down the front of his face.

He reached over and shook Ororo who had yet to sit up.

"Ro, get up." his voice still laced with sleep.

"What…what is it?" she mumbled, not wanting to get up. He shook her again.

"Why are you up so early? It is a Sunday, and the Professor…"

"Is right here" Charles finished for her.

Ororo closed her eyes as her heart skipped several beats.

Goddess, if you care anything for me, please do not let that be who I think it is, she thought.

Gathering the sheet around her, she slowly sat up, coming face to face with Charles Xavier.

Charles' eyes bore into his daughter with barely concealed anger.

Of all the things she had done…

All the things she has put him through over the years…

To find her like this, under his own roof…

Ororo had finally gone too far.

Charles did not give either of them a chance to speak.

"Logan, I was looking for you this morning. I found quite a bit of information I thought you would find useful. I went to your room first, unaware that you had spent the night entertaining my daughter." his voice cold and controlled.

"Father…" Ororo started, but Charles would have none of it.

"Silence!"

Ororo was taken aback. Not once had he ever yelled at her before.

She was scared.

"Whatever it is you think you need to say, I do not want to hear it." Ororo bowed her head in shame.

Charles looked towards Logan, gesturing to the envelope. "Everything you need is in there. I suggest you get going immediately." his tone left no room for argument.

Logan was beginning to get pissed. Was he kicking him out of the mansion just because he had sex with his ADULT daughter?

"Ya giving me my walking papers, Chuck?" Logan challenged.

Ororo began to panic.

She did not want Logan to have to leave because of her. She started to say something in his defense, but one look at Charles face told her she better keep her mouth shut.

Charles' eyes were boring holes into Ororo. She quickly averted her gaze.

"I am doing no such thing. After you are done following your leads, you are welcome to return. It is in everyone's best interest if you started your journey sooner, rather than later. And when I say sooner, I mean today." he finished, his eyes never leaving Ororo.

"Ororo, look at me." he demanded.

Ororo did as she was told, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I expect to see you in my office in an hours time. I suggest you not be late."

And with one final look at the both of them, he turned to leave.

After Charles left, Ororo and Logan chanced a look at each other.

They both knew they were screwed.

They both felt guilty for upsetting Charles.

But neither one could bring themselves to regret the night they spent together.

Both of them realized that time was not a luxury they had that morning, and they better get moving.

Disobeying Charles was not an option.

/

45 minutes later found Logan securing his duffle bag to the back of his bike. He had already said his goodbye's to Rogue, Kitty, and Jeannie.

He wanted to stick around and go with Ororo to face Chuck, but she was convinced that his presence would do more harm than good.

Once he was done with his bag, he turned to Ororo, who insisted on seeing him off.

"Ya sure ya don't want me ta come with ya?" he asked one final time.

"I am sure. My father is quite angry and I think if you are there it will only upset him more. I am sorry Logan. I never meant to cause you any problems." her voice wavering slightly.

"Nothing ta be sorry fer. I don't regret what happened last night. Do ya? He wanted to make sure she was not having second thoughts.

She gave him a sincere smile. "No, Logan. No regrets." she took his large hand into her smaller one. "You do plan on returning do you not? I mean, I know I said no strings attached, and I meant it, but I would like you to return. I would miss you." she said softly.

Logan pulled her closer to him and placed a feather light kiss on her full lips. He studied her beautiful face in the sunlight as he pulled back. He removed something from his neck and draped it around hers.

His dog tags.

Ororo lifted them with her fingers, enjoying the feel of them around her neck.

"As long as ya have those, darlin, I'll be back." he assured her

And with that, his bike roared to life.

He offered her a wink, before taking off down the winding driveway.

Ororo stood in that spot until she could no longer hear the roar of his bike.

Suddenly. A chill ran down her spine.

She turned her face towards the mansion to find Charles intently watching her from his study.

~Ororo, I am waiting.~ came his stern voice.

Ororo nodded her head and slowly made her way inside, less than ready to face her fate…

TBC


End file.
